Multi-layer complex materials have already been proposed for effecting this type of sound-insulation, but are most often inefficient. It should, moreover, be noted that the solution is far from being obvious, as the total thickness available to the man skilled in the art for making a floor is limited and the thickness available for laying sound-insulating materials is even smaller.
Certain composite materials have a lower layer constituted by an elastic foam and an upper bituminous layer. Others present mortars composed of supple aggregates, most often based on solid rubber. Experience has shown the very low efficiency of these solutions or their low mechanical resistance to shocks, at least when used with the thicknesses compatible with the space available.
The invention proposes a novel type of complex material and a mode of applying this novel complex material, which enable results to be obtained which are considerably better than those obtained heretofore, the general parameters of construction of buildings, particularly concerning the thickness allowed, being, of course, respected.